Out of the City
by Grim Lupine
Summary: He keeps close to his darkhaired friend, and trusts him to get him out of trouble, and at times Tulio seems to be the only thing he sees. [oneshot] [slash]


Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: I love this movie. Love love love. I quickly realized that Chel by herself was a fairly interesting character, and the only reason I didn't like her is because she got in between Miguel and Tulio's twoo wuv. So I fixed that.

She doesn't mean to fall for Tulio, in the beginning. Clutching the stolen treasure to her chest in fear, her sharp mind racing even then, she runs into the two men atop the white horse.

Black hair—she sees enough of that at home. But the other one! Hair the vibrant, glorious color of gold, the gold that fills the city but never seen like this before. He turns his green eyes to her in apprehension and grabs onto the man in front of him.

She knows what they are from the start. They could fool everyone else with their god act, but she knew they were only men. And she was glad for that, because after all, men can be tempted.

She follows them into the city, eyes on the golden-haired one. She's never before met a man she can call beautiful. Beautiful, and at this moment with enough power to get her out of the city.

She hasn't been observing them for more than a little while before she scraps that plan into the dust. She sees the way the golde—Miguel, Miguel stands behind Tulio, and steps up when Tulio does, and even as he drinks in the sight of the city his eyes flit back again and again to _Tulio._ He keeps close to his dark-haired friend, and trusts him to get him out of trouble, and at times Tulio seems to be the only thing he sees.

But she also sees the way that Tulio is completely, completely oblivious, and how Miguel is too terrified of losing him to voice any of what she feels. She sees that, and sees how she can get out of the city.

It's not nice. But in a world where she's never felt like she's fit in, where she's always felt out of place, wanting something _more_, there's isn't any room for her to be 'nice.'

…And it's only until she gets out of the city. She dreams herself to sleep with those words.

They leave El Dorado, and even when those two idiotic men have patched things up, she sees how there is an almost tangible awkwardness between them. How Tulio falls and Miguel reaches to pick him up, and their hands linger together for a split second too long. Miguel abruptly pulls away and finds something to do, and Tulio watches him with a troubled, confused look on his face. She sees how when they sleep Miguel maneuvers her between the two of them; as if afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself lying next to his partner.

She sees how Tulio seems far away when kissing her, and how his kisses slowly grow fewer and fewer in number. She sees how he watches Miguel with a slow look of almost-realization in his eyes, and that when they sleep now he maneuvers her right back out until _he_ is in the middle.

She sees the day that it has to end.

It comes abruptly, though everything leading up to it has taken time. It comes in the instant that Tulio looks at her and she can see the absence of…something in his eyes.

That night she gathers her share of the profits they've made, and leaves one earring next to Tulio's hand. They're close to a city, now, and it will be easy for her to make a life far from them. She feels bad leaving like this, without a word, but it's the best thing to do.

She doesn't think Tulio will miss her too much. It was never about intimacy, or understanding between them. Physical attraction isn't enough to keep them together forever. There's plenty of that _plus_ understanding with Tulio and Miguel.

She pauses and turns around one last time. Tulio is sprawled across the ground, mouth open and snoring slightly. Miguel has curled himself up into a ball, and he has one arm thrown out, close, so close to Tulio's. His face is turned to his partner's, as it always is and always has been.

She smiles and leaves. Even if he does miss her, she thinks, with Miguel there it won't be for too long.


End file.
